Down at the OzDust
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: Locke Knightly is the owner of the OzDust Ballroom. It has been a slow season so far, but Fiyero's party ups his business. This is a four-shot. (Is that even a thing?) this is Locke's take on the musical.
1. Swankified

**Hi guys! This is a four part story revolving around Locke Knightly, the owner of the OzDust. It is strictly musical verse. Hope you like it.**

**disclaimer; I only own Locke. And that sounded creepy. **

* * *

It had been a slow season for the business. Locke Knightly and his family were barely scraping by with the income from their establishment, the OzDust Ballroom.

On a normal night, a few students from Shiz University would congregate for a small gathering, dance for a few hours, and leave.

That was until Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus had shown up, instantly organizing the biggest party of the year- possibly the decade- and announcing the OzDust the "most swankified place in town". Locke decided to take this as a compliment, even if he had absolutely no idea what swankified meant.

So, here he was, working late but making good money, watching students laugh and dance and gossip. Prince Fiyero, the royal benefactor, was completely absorbed in his dance with Galinda Upland, who, given the prince's scandalacious reputation, would be his 37th girlfriend by the end of the night.

And there was Nessarose Thropp, daughter of the governor of Munchkinland, being spun around the dance floor by her date, who was obviously more interested in watching Galinda's endeavors with Fiyero. Locke pitied her, really. She was a sweet thing, and didn't deserve this, but Locke had learned not to meddle in student affairs, and so miss Thropp would have to learn for herself that this boy's heart belonged to another.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Locke turned to see a girl in a blue sleeveless dress step into the light. She was wearing a tall, cone shaped hat that was horribly against the fashion laws. Had there been a fashion police, this would have been considered a felony.

But it was more than the hat, and, looking more closely, insufferable choice of footwear, for the girl was actually green. Not "envy" green, but physically green.

It wasn't long before the teasing and pointing and laughing began, and the girl stared coldly back at the other party guests.

Then she began to dance.

Alone.

Dear Oz.

She was a terrible dancer.

Then another girl in a frilly pink dress came up and danced beside her. Galinda Upland; Fiyero's date.

Soon the rest of the guests were dancing as well, the green girl momentarily forgotten.

She slipped put of he crowd, coming over to the table of refreshments.

"What would you like?" Locke asked her.

"Just water, thank you." She looked at him, practically daring him to make a comment about her hat, or her skin, or the dance, or possibly all three.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to try the punch?" He queried.

She eyes him. "What's in it?"

"Lemons and melons and pears."

"Oh my." She studied him a moment. "Well I suppose I'll try some."

Locke handed her a glass. "Tell me what you think."

She took a cautious sip. "It's good. Lemons and melons and pears?"

He nodded. "You know, that took guts."

"I didn't think drinking punch head that risky. Thanks for the warning."

"You know what I meant. I don't think I could've done it. I'd probably have crawled back to my dorm and stayed there." He laughed.

She traced the design on her glass. "You get used to it."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Elphaba!" Nessarose wheeled herself over to the green girl, her date close behind. "Aren't you going to dance?"

Elphaba snorted. "I just did, Nessa. Didn't you see?"

"Everyone saw that, Fabala. But it wasn't a slow song." Nessa batted her eyelashes at her date, who flushed and looked away.

Elphaba shot her a glare. "I'm not dancing with anyone, for Oz's sake. That's practically suicide for me."

"So's wearing that hat."

And Locke had to agree. "Here," he said, and he pulled the hat off her head. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a severe braid. "Better," he announced.

But she took the hat back and clapped it on her head. "I'm wearing it to make a point. They can laugh all they want. I don't care."

She stalked off and stood alone against a wall.

* * *

A minute later, Elphaba felt hot breath on her neck.

"Dance with me," a male voice purred.

Elphaba whirled around to see Fiyero. "Why?" She spat.

He shrugged. "You're standing alone at a party. Maybe I saw green and thought it meant go."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I like to be alone. Go dance with Galinda. You deserve each other."

"Okay. I'm wounded. My pride is very sensitive. Besides, Galinda's dancing some second-year student, so I'm all alone."

She smirked. "Well, we wouldn't want that."

"Nope."

"Go back to your fan club. I'm leaving. Though this has been a very enlightening evening." She strode toward the exit.

"Goodnight, Miss Elphaba!" Locke called after her.

"Goodnight."

The hat was still on her head when she left.


	2. Galinda's Birthday

**Locke and I are back. Sorry about the wait (;-)) **

* * *

It was Galinda Upland's birthday, and Locke Knightly was working late again. Galinda herself was being spun around the dance floor by various gentleman well-wishers, and so Fiyero Tiggular was swamped by single girls.

Locke, who'd graduated from the University two years prior, was on-duty as manager, as his brother Vince was in Gillikin with his girlfriend on vacation.

He poured himself a glass of punch.

"Lemons and melons and pears?" Said a familiar voice.

Locke looked up at Elphaba. "Apples and peaches and plums." He grinned, handing her some. She took a sip.

She smiled. Elphaba hadn't been back since Fiyero's party nearly a month ago, and she seemed like a different person. Gone were the harsh braid and glasses, and her loose hair curled naturally at the endless which brushed her waist. Even her clothes were different. While last month they'd been loose and baggy, now she wore a black satin dress with a fitted bodice and a flowing, A-symmetrical skirt, and only one sleeve.

"Wow." Locke stared at her.

She blushed and lowered her lashes; was she wearing mascara? "All Galinda's doing."

"Not all Galinda's doing."

Elphaba glared at him, and Locke threw his hands up. "Fine! Galinda is solely responsible for your supreme hotness Tonight."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Locke grabbed her arm. "Alright, alright. You win. Hey, I missed you. It gets kind of lonely."

She smirked. "I'm sure." She glanced at the glass of punch in her hand. "Apples and peaches and plums?"

He nodded. "I really did miss you."

"Sure."

"I mean it. 'Swankified' isn't all it's cracked up to be." He smiled warmly.

Elphaba looked at the glass again. "You know, Locke. I personally prefer lemons and melons and pears."

* * *

"How about a dance, Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba turned to face Fiyero. "Don't you have some girls dreams to crush?"

"I'm kind of crushing them right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Go find Galinda."

"She's occupied. You know it's her birthday, so I have to share her," he whined.

"You poor thing," she deadpanned.

"So you'll dance with me?"

"Not this time, Tiggular."


	3. You're off to see the Wizard

**Hi again! **

**Just for the record, I'm starting anew multichap (no one bring up Picture Frame right now; stress, I tell you. Life or death situation, no idea how to resolve some stuff, blah.) and this one is about what would've happened if the Wizard had realized Elphaba was his daughter before attempting to kill her. Like when she was three. I've got somw Fiyeraba in the works in there too, so does anybody want to read it?**

**Heres the next installment of this; just one more to go!**

* * *

Locke was, once again, on-duty at the OzDust. He'd been working double shifts lately, and was just about read to fall asleep on his feet.

"Hi!" A small blonde squealed. "You're Locke, right?"

She was very close to his face, talking in such a high pitched voice that only dogs should have been able to hear her.

"Yes," he said, "I'm Locke."

"Oh good! I'm Elphie's friend, Galinda."

"Galinda Upland?"

She nodded vigorously. "Of the Upper Uplands."

"I see," he said gravely, "Miss Upland. Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm waiting for Elphie, and- oh there she is! gotta go bye." Galinda ran off in a flurry of pink tulle and blond curls.

She ran into Elphaba, who'd just walked in with a Munchkin boy that Locke recognized as Nessarose's date from Fiyero's party. The two were talking, Elphaba animatedly accenting her words with hand gestures.

Fiyero and Nessa approached them, and Nessa gave her sister a fierce hug. Fiyero said something to Elphaba, and she shook her head and walked away, Galinda prancing along behind her.

"Elphaba!" Locke called, and the green girl smiled and approached him.

"Hey, Locke," she greeted him.

"I didn't expect you here twice in one week."

"Technically, Galinda's birthday was last Saturday. Now it's Friday. So that two different weeks," Elphaba defended herself.

Locke nodded. "Fair enough. So, what brings you here?"

Elphaba snorted. "Apparently, a night on the town is a way to celebrate something. The way you all gather in one place... I swear it's like a cult or something."

Locke laughed. "A cult? That's a new one. What are you celebrating?"

She looked at the ground, a blush tinting her green cheeks. Galinda wrapped her arms around her friend and grinned at Locke. "We're celebrating the fact that Elphie is going to meet the Wizard!"

"Really?"

She nodded, a slow smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Wow! Congradulotions!" Locke smiled back at her, then, without thinking, leaned over and hugged her.

"Elphie's hugging a boy!" Galinda crowed, sounding unmistakably like a third grader.

Elphaba blushed harder, and Locke did too.

"I have to go," Elphaba muttered.

"Congrats, Elphaba," Locke called after her.

"Thanks, Locke. I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

Fiyero followed her out of the OzDust, sitting beside her on the ground as she looked up at the sky. The faint strains of music from the ballroom drifted toward them.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me, Elphaba."

Elphaba stood and put her hand in Fiyero's, and he rested his free one on her waist, she on his shoulder, and they began to dance.


	4. The First to Know

**Hulloo! Again! Here's the last installment! Locke plays a big part in Fiyero and Elphabas lives... Or not. Depends on your point of view. And if you're looking at things another way. ;-)**

* * *

Lately, Locke had noticed, Fiyero had been coming early and going late. He came in around five o'clock, and most days left around one a.m.

Tonight, the prince was leaning against a wall, moodily staring out at the laughing couples. Despite the girls who flirtatiously wiggled their fingers at him or smiled shyly in his direction, he didn't dance.

It'd been this way for a little over two weeks. Locke estimated that it had begun the day after the title of "Glinda the Good" had been bestowed on the bubbly Miss Upland.

Locke headed over to the Vinkun boy, holding out an offering of punch.

Fiyero looked quizzically at him.

"Oranges and cherries and grapes," Locke said, and Fiyero nodded, accepting the drink.

"So, what's got you down?" (**A/N; that was disgustingly cliche, i know**) Locke asked after the prince had swallowed the punch in two gulps.

Fiyero grimaced. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. And if it were anyone else, the guys would've started badgering you about it long ago." Locke laughed. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Glare so threateningly at people that they leave you alone."

"Is an old Vinkun practice," Fiyero said sarcastically. "But it doesn't seem to work on you."

Locke laughed again. "No." He paused. "But, really, what's up?"

Fiyero sighed. "Have you had a lot of girlfriends?"

Locke thought about it. "Yeah. Four or five, I guess. Though it doesn't compare to 37."

"Okay. Well, how do you tell someone you're not... In love with them?"

Fiyero Tiggular was coming to Locke Knightly for relationship advice? Fiyero Tiggular needed _relationship_ advice? This was one for the books.

"Well," said Locke, "you're asking the wrong guy. Four out of five broke up with me, and I'm still with the fifth. Besides, haven't you broken up with 36 girls?"

"35. Elia dumped me when she decided to go into the religious orders."

"Dude. Tough. But still, man. You've got experience."

"Yeah, but I actually care about Glinda."

Locke gave him a look. "So why do you want to break up with her?"

"Things... Changed."

"What changed?"

"Elphaba."

"Oh." Locke considered. "But she's the Wicked Witch of the West now, right?"

Fiyero dropped his punch on the floor, crushing it, and anger flashed in his eyes. "I _never_ want to hear you say that _again_, Knightly." The prince grabbed a fistful of Locke's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

Fiyero leaned closer and hissed in Locke's ear, "I want you to be the first to know; I am in love with Elphaba Thropp. Witch, yes. Wicked, only wickedly wonderful."

Locke could only stare.

**Well, that's that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
